fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
The Janitor's Apprentice
The Janitor's Apprentice is episode 10b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. After Fanboy and Chum Chum mess up the entire school cafeteria, Janitor Poopaine catches them and as punishment, they have to be his assistants for the day. They will do anything to keep the entire school clean, even if it's not up Poopatine's alley. Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Steve Tompkins as Janitor Poopatine Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum were relaxing and enjoying hot dogs and meatballs in the school cafeteria one day, while at the same time, made a ketchup mess on the floor. As a result of the mess, Janitor Poopatine barges in on his new trash machine: the Dumpster. Poopatine tells the boys he saw the mess so bad, he forces them to be his garbage servants for the rest of the day. Instead of freaking out, Fanboy and Chum Chum agreed to help. First, they go to Poopatine's janitor's room, where they find a huge set of trash on shelves. Just before they could throw the trash away, Poopatine stops them, and says it's his trash collection he does not want to toss out. It has special things like an old Bangalore sandwich, and a ruler that's only two inches long. Later on, the boys ride trash carts on the way to the dark side of the school, where the lighting was never fixed. There, Poopatine wants them to clean the school's oldest bathroom, starting with the toilets. Since they were too scared to do that, they decided to refill the soap dispensers. But they accidentally refill the hand dryer (due to thinking they were bigger), and when Poopatine uses it, he gets trapped in a soap bubble. Chum Chum tried flipping a "Not Power" switch, but that turns on the ceiling fan, causing Poopatine to injure himself. So, he gives the boys the most important task yet: empty the two wastebaskets he gave them. After he left, Fanboy had a better idea: empty every wastebasket in school. He and Chum Chum head over to the Dumpstar and start it up. Chum Chum tells a Hologram Poopatine over the monitor to set the Dumpstar to "trash collection", and they head off. However, besides collecting trash, they collect other things as well, including Mr. Mufflin. Then, as they were heading back to the janitor's room, Poopatine hears them and chases after the Dumpstar. After mistaking the Hologram Poopatine for calling them, Chum Chum thinks Poopatine wanted them to honk the horn, then Fanboy tells them they're collecting trash. When they got back to the janitor's room, Poopatine thought they were going for his trash collection as well, but the Dumpster instead dumps out a little wastebasket with a basketball hoop on it. Then, Fanboy hits a button to empty the Dumpster but winds up destroying Poopatine's trash collection, thus turning the whole thing into a trash cube. However, Poopatine likes it and Fanboy and Chum Chum couldn't agree more. The episode ends with Mr. Mufflin popping out of the cube asking if the boys can assist him to the teacher's lounge. Transcript Gallery Trivia *After Janitor Poopatine shows the boys the Dump Star, they say "Ohhhh! That's nice!" The sound clip is recycled from the end of the theme song. *First time Fanboy and Chum Chum help Janitor Poopatine. *This episode marks the most times Chum Chum said "Poop" by six times. *First time Chum Chum says "Poop" more than once. *Debut of the Janitorial Counsel. Continuity *Nearly all the events remain inside a building for the whole episode, like "The Hard Sell" and "Chicken Pox". *Second episode to take place entirely at the school; the first being "Wizboy". *When F&C are ready to take off in the Dump Star, Chum Chum says "Yay!" like he did in "Sliding Doors", "Dollar Day" and "Chimp Chomp Chumps". Allusions *'The Sorcerer's Apprentice'- The title is a spoof on the 2010 movie from Disney and Jerry Bruckner Films. *'Star Wars' - The Dump Star may be a parody of the Death Star. And when Janitor Poopatine (poop) takes Fanboy and Chum Chum to the dark side of the school. He's making another reference to Star Wars. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Janitor Poopatine Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum